Wreckage on El Paso
The Wreckage on El Paso, Texas, also known as the Liberation of El Paso, took place in the time around After the Battle of Endor during the Galactic Civil War Background The battle involved the population of El Paso and other colonies, who, with extensive support of Alliance cells as well as the Bronx OutLawz, rebelled against Traveler-59 which Hellblazer had taken control over the planet´s mining company. Prior to the operation, information on the colony's defenses were handed over to the Rebel Alliance by Tian Chyler, a disgruntled Imperial Security Bureau agent working in El Paso, with the aid of Alliance sympathizer Willrow Hood. This information proved vital to winning the battle. The battle Early engagements Prior to the main assault, Lando Calrissian led raids on Cloud City to gain tibanna gas for the war effort leading up to the Battle of Endor. Wedge and Darkblighter led an aerial assault, their primary objective being to secure as many tiberium gas platforms as possible. They faced steep opposition from the Imperial garrison stationed on the planet, including manned gun batteries affixed to small balloon-like platforms that were scattered throughout Texas, close to important refineries and colonies. These proved a hassle to Rebel fighter but were downed enmasse. This initial victory secured shipment of vital Tibanna to the Rebel cause. Main battle After Endor, Wedge promised all the fighters the Alliance could spare, but many resources were taken up by the defense of the temporary rebel capital at Endor, or were engaged in liberation struggles elsewhere. Nevertheless, Calrissian had some ideas of his own, and managed to get a task force together.[2] The main battle was waged shortly after Endor and raged both in the air and on the floating settlements of the gas-giant. It started at the defacto capital of Cloud City, and moved outwards across the various gas-refineries as the Rebels continued to gain ground. The Imperial faction ruled by the Force-sensitive clone trooper X1 also attacked the city, hoping to gain Tibanna resources in his bid for power. His brother, the Ledge, helped Hammershreck in battling the Traveler-59. Capturing El Paso, Texas The battle rages in El Paso. After destroying a large majority of the Infected's control systems, the Bronx OutLawz provided aerial support for those fighting on the ground, by disabling the city's power generators, which in turn deactivated the Turbolasers, gun turrets, and communications. Down on the ground, OutLawz soldiers captured the main carbon freezing chamber and secured their command posts in the vicinity. The County was freed by the Outlaws and helped them gain control over the city's main computer, locking out the Imperials. In his last attempt to gain control over the city, X1 sent a detachment of Dark troopers, but even they were unsuccessful in reversing the situation. Capturing the main mining platform After the combined effort of the SpecForce and the Roman Empire, the SpecForce moved on to capture the main Infected mining platform. The Rebel forces landed and secured the gas extractor, and pushed the Imperials back to the other side of the platform. The rebel forces moved in and captured the Imperial docks and landing platforms, trapping them in the main command center. Y-wings bombed the building, X-wings destroyed starfighters before they could lift off, and the enemy numbers dwindled. Teams of SpecForce soldiers moved in on the command building and secured the mining platform. Aftermath Residents of El Paso celebrate their freedom after the Battle of Endor.The citizens of Bespin gained their freedom at the conclusion of the battle, with the Empire humbled on multiple fronts. Joshua Woods returned to Alpine later on to assume leadership of his county. Category:Story Arcs Category:Wreckages